Es la Hora
by Rushererctioner
Summary: el nacimiento de James Sirius Potter ...


**Disclaimer 2:Este fic participa en el reto temático de Marzo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

Era un día pacifico en Grimmauld Place los pájaros cantaban los perros ladraban los gatos maullaban y la pareja Potter dormía Ginny quien ya en cualquier momento tendría a un bebe descansaba pacíficamente hasta que….

"Hayyyyy"grito Ginny sintiendo muy fuertes contracciones una tras otra una tras otra "Harry "grito y volteo a ver a su esposo y seguía dormido "Harry despierta "Ginny lo intento mover pero no pudo ya que otra contracción vino "Harry James Potter levántate estoy a punto de tener a tu bebe "Grito Ginny con más fuerza

"cinco minutos más "dijo Harry aun dormido

"Harry tu bebe está a punto de nacer y no haces nada!"Grito Ginny con ganas de llorar y respirando agitadamente voltio a ver a su esposo y ahora aunque le doliera lo movió pero fue tanta su fuerza que lo tiro al piso

"que demonios te pasa Ginny "grito Harry recién levantado con voz roca

"Harry es hora "grito Ginny y luego dio un grito de dolor

"hora de que "dijo Harry pero no fueron ni 5 segundos antes de que Harry se diera cuenta de que estaban hablando "oh por dios Ginny "dijo parándose y ayudando a su amada esposa a pararse "lo siento amor no fue mi intención gritarte pero es que estaba dormido"

"No importa cariño pero ahora llévame a San Mugos por favor "dijo Ginny tratando de mantener la calma

"ok ok "Dijo Harry parándose y poniéndose los pantalones hasta que cayó de cara

"Harry cálmate no ocupamos dos personas estresada "dijo Ginny respirando agitadamente y poniendo su mano en el vientre

"de acuerdo déjame mandarle un Patronus a tu mama "Dijo Harry tomando su varita "Expecto Patronum "Grito y apareció su patronus " dile a la señora Weasley que Ginny está a punto de dar a luz "Harry ordeno a su patronus y el patronus salió corriendo

"Cariño te llevare a San Mugos "dijo Harry tomando la mano de su esposa y abriendo la puerta de su Cuarto "Kreacher "Grito Harry

"Buenos Días amo Harry que desea usted y su esposa de desayunar hoy "pregunto Kreacher a mirar a su amo

"nada Kreacher nomas alista el cuarto del bebe "Dijo Harry aun caminando tomando la mano de Ginny

"claro amo Harry , hago algo de cenar ? "Pregunto Kreacher

"no lose si no vengo no agás nada ósea no agás nada espérame no cocines de acuerdo "dijo Harry mirando a Kreacher

"de acuerdo "Asintió Kreacher y Harry y Ginny desaparecieron .

Harry y Ginny llegaron a San Mugos, Harry fue a avisarle a una Sanadora que llevaran a su esposa a una habitación

"demonios Potter mueve tu trasero y llévame a una habitación "grito Ginny poniéndose tan roja como su cabello

"ya vienen cariño "dijo Harry tratando de calmarla "oh demonios olvide avisarle a Hermione y Ron "dijo Harry sacando su varita del pantalón y conjurando un hechizo patronus "Avísale a Hermione y Ron "fue todo lo que le dijo al patronus y así se fue el patronus .

"Señor Potter el cuarto esta desocupado "dijo la sanadora llevan a Ginny al cuarto mientras ella gritaba del dolor y Harry la seguía por detrás

"el Sanador vendrá en cualquier momento a revisar su esposa "dijo la muchacha acomodo a Ginny y salió del cuarto

"hayyyyy "grito Ginny de nuevo "Harry sácalo de aquí sácalo por favor "Ginny le pedía a Harry

"cariño aguanta no te preocupes ya saldrá "dijo Harry tetando de calmar a su esposa y tratando de calmarse el.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y entro la señora Weasley seguida del señor Weasley luego Bill Fleur Victorie Percy George y por ultimo Ron y Hermione .

"Cariño "corrió la señora Weasley a abrazar a su hija

"como va todo "el señor Weasley le pregunto a Harry

"pues bien "respondió Harry mirando a su suegro

"oh todavía no empiezan los gritos feos entonces "dijo Bill

"Harry James Potter después de esto no me pondrás una mano encima "grito Ginny a Harry con todas las fuerzas de su alma Harry solo se sorprendió

"y los gritos empezaron "dijeron Bill y el señor Weasley al mismo tiempo

"Buenas Tardes soy el sanador Malfoy y yo me ocupare de su parto "dijo un muchacho pelo rubio ojos grises

"Malfoy !?"Todo el mundo grito

"Weasley ,Potter "grito Malfoy "porque a mi "dijo el

"no importa nuestras diferencias Malfoy sácame a esta cosa "grito Ginny

"bueno nos vamos "dijo La señora Weasley empujando a todos menos a Harry .

Cuando todos salieron Draco se fijo en la dilatación de Ginny se sorprendió

"oh por dios Weasley ya llegaste a 10 cm de dilatación como le hisiste tan rápido "grito Draco

"no lose solo sacalo"grito Ginny "y tu Potter ni se te ocurra escapar te odio tu me hisiste esto fuiste tú "grito Ginny

"puja "grito Malfoy y Ginny pujo mientras le tomaba la mano a Harry con tanta fuerza que se la rompió

"haga me duele me duele "grito Harry agarrando su mano

"cállate Potter ,tu Weasley puja "grito Malfoy "ya viene ya salió la cabeza una vez mas "le ordeno Draco y Ginny obedeció .

"listo "dijo Draco alzando al bebe "tuvieron a un Nino luego hiso un hechizo limpiador y poniendo al bebe en los brazos de Ginny

"hola bebe hola "dijo Ginny mirando su hijo

"hola campeón "dijo Harry también luego voltio a ver a su esposa y le beso la cabeza "gracias "dijo el

"porque "respondió ella mirando a su esposo con cara extrañada

"Por darme un hijo y hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo "dijo Harry sonrió y luego miro a su hijo

"sabes te dejare escoger el nombre "dijo Ginny

"que te parece James Sirius"dijo Harry

"me encanta "exclamo Ginny" hola James "dijo y así la Familia Potter empezó a crecer ….

**BUENO OJALA QUE LE ALLA GUSTADO DEJEN SUS REVIEWS CON SU OPINION**


End file.
